


Kissing Under the Night Stars (with you)

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, NOMIN KISSING, Part 1, a little bit of yuwin, jaemin crying, jeno saves the day, lame af, mentions of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jeno saves the day :)





	Kissing Under the Night Stars (with you)

**From Mark:**

_Let’s break up._

 

 

 

 

Jaemin stared at the message for probably the 100th time that night. He couldn't believe that Mark had the audacity to break up with him over a text message. A fucking text message. Mark didn't even have the guts to break up with him face to face after he caught him making out with Donghyuck in the fuckin gym. To say Jaemin was mad wasn't even the right words. He was furious that Mark cheated on him, but at the same time, he was partly upset because he was never good enough for him.

 

Was he too boring? Did he nag too much? Was he annoying and always asked Mark to do his homework? Was it because he never went to any of his basketball games when he asked? Was it because he was ugly? What did Donghyuck have that he didn't have? 

 

Jaemin rolled on his bed, sighing. He really liked Mark a lot. Mark was handsome, nice, talented, and he buys him things and treats him like how a boyfriend would. But then there was Donghyuck, his best friend since elementary who took everything away. He should have known that Mark had eyes for Donghyuck even though he ignored all the signs. Mark would always want to sit next to Donghyuck during lunch, texting him nonstop and even eye flirting in front of him. Donghyuck was supposed to be his best friend, supposed to know how much he loves Mark. Donghyuck wasn't supposed to kiss his boyfriend behind his back. He felt betrayed by the both of them after the scene. It just wasn’t nice. It was utterly heartbreaking and painful.

 

Jaemin bit his lips and got off the bed, staring at himself in his mirror. His boyfriend had cheated on him with his best friend and he had broken up with him through a simple text. His best friend is being an asshole by ignoring him the whole time. What was he supposed to do? He hates these situations where he was the one left in the dumps by the two people he loves most. Life just wasn't fair.

 

He quickly pulled on a light jacket and slipped on his shoes. His step-brother was on the couch with his boyfriend, Sicheng, when he got downstairs. They were both watching a movie. 

 

“Where are you going little bud?” Yuta asked, looking over at him.

 

Jaemin shrugged. “I kinda need some fresh air.”

 

“Did something happen between you and Mark? He hasn't come over in a while.”

 

Jaemin bit his lips. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell his brother about them because Yuta really likes Mark. “Something like that… Well, I'm gonna go now. Bye guys.”

 

Jaemin grabbed his car keys and he didn't know what to do or where to go, but he needed to leave the house to distract himself from everything. He ended up at a small park. It was quiet and peaceful and he needed something like that. He walked out his car and strolled around a bit. He saw a couple walking past him and smiled bitterly at himself. He remembered how Mark and him and held hands while taking walks during their dates. Those days were fun.

 

He sat down on a bench and suddenly he just lost it and started crying. Mark was the only guy had ever made him cry like this. They dated for 2 years and it was hard to even understand why this all came to be. He couldn't believe that Mark kissed his best friend but maybe it was because they probably liked each a lot and he never paid attention to how in love they were with each other. He should have known, but he was stupid and only focused on himself and nothing else. He should have noticed the way Donghyuck always asks about Mark, the way his eyes brighten when Mark is around, and the way he smiles at Mark when they make eye contact. He was just too stupid to know. Those two were in love with each other and it took him forever to realize it.

 

After a few moments, he can feel someone sitting next to him and a pat on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Jaemin lifted his head to look up. He recognized him as one of the guys on the football team, but he didn't know his name. He was the quiet one that nobody liked.

 

“Oh sorry. I was umm-” Jaemin said, wiping away his tears.

 

“You were crying and it's okay.”

 

Jaemin studied him for a moment. “Yeah.”

 

The handsome football guy smiled at him. “You're Jaemin right? You're the one on the baseball team.”

 

Jaemin nodded. “Oh yeah. And I forgot your name, but I've seen you around school before.”

 

“I'm Jeno.”

 

Jaemin nodded. “Oh yeah.”

 

“It's okay that you didn't know me. Nobody really knows me anyways so it’s cool. So why are you crying out here?” He asked, scooting slightly closer to him.

 

Jaemin sucked on his lips, deciding whether if he should tell Jeno or not. Jeno didn't seem like a bad guy at all. He seems nice actually and he wanted to let his emotions out.

 

“My boyfriend kinda dumped me. For my best friend. I'm kinda sad about it.”

 

Jeno was quiet for a few seconds. “Mark right? I've seen you guys always holding hands and kissing at school. You guys were cute, but I’m really sorry about what happened.”

 

“Yeah it's fine I guess. I should have known it was going to happen. Those two were probably in love the whole time and I was too stupid to notice.”

 

“So you’re crying over your boyfriend breaking up with you for your best friend?”

 

Jaemin just chuckled. “Yeah. Technically.”

 

Jeno just looked at him. “I think you deserve someone better. I don’t know you very well, but I think that you’re cool. You and Mark may be over, but it’s okay. There’s time to grow from the pain and find someone else.”

 

“Yeah thanks, Jeno,” he smiled at him. “Are you dating anyone?”

 

Jeno shook his head. “I’m single.”

 

Jaemin nodded. “You seem really nice.”

 

Jeno just laughed. “Thanks, I guess.”

 

They were quiet for some time until Jeno stood up. “Say… Why don’t we have some fun for a little bit?” Jeno asked. “To get you out this sad mood.”

 

“Well, what do you have in mind?”

 

They both ended up at the beach and Jeno took his hands as they walked up the pier. It was nice and Jaemin felt happy whenever Jeno would smile at him. Jeno had a really nice smile and he seemed different from anyone else he’s ever met. There was something about him that made his heart beat just a little.

 

“Thanks for taking me here. It was nice talking to you about my little problem,” Jaemin said as they both leaned out to look at the ocean.

 

Jeno just smiled at him. “It was fine. You seemed really down so I just wanted to take you out here.”

 

Jaemin laughed for a bit. Jeno was a nice guy and he didn't understand why people hated him. They continued to look out into the ocean for a moment, enjoying the nice breeze and the cool air washing over them.

 

“Hey, can I kiss you?” Jaemin suddenly asked. It was a random question and he had no idea why he asked it, but the night was young and he wanted to try something new and Jeno was cute. “I mean... if it’s okay with you.”

 

Jeno looked over at him. Jaemin was slightly taller, but he had a lean figure and a skinny built. Jeno just smiled at him, reaching out to intertwine their hands again. They were soft and delicate, just like his smile. “Yeah. I'm fine with it.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment. Jeno had small eyes and whenever he smiles, it would turn into crescents. It was kinda cute. Jaemin slowly leaned to press their lips together, kissing him lightly. Jeno’s nose was a bit big so he had to lean further to the side. Jeno kissed him back, holding onto his waist as Jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck. They continued to kiss like that, sweet and slow. Jaemin liked these kisses the best because there was no one stopping them, there wasn't anything but just them being together and enjoying this moment, kissing under the stars for the first time.

 

They kissed for what felt forever and when Jaemin finally leaned back, they both smiled at each other. Kissing Jeno like this was nice and refreshing. He didn't want to think about Mark or anyone else but Jeno. He wanted to only look at him and kiss him until the night ends.

 

Jeno looked up at the stars, hugging him closer by the waist. “The stars are beautiful tonight. Just like you and your sparkling eyes.”

 

Jaemin just laughed at that. “Kissing you like this is so nice,” he whispered. “I kind of really like it.”

 

Jeno just smiled, kissing him again. “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
